Une simple erreur provoqué par l'obscurité
by Naz412
Summary: Et tant pis s'il avait le même sang.  Et tant pis si les démons leurs ouvraient. Et tant pis s'ils les voyaient comme çà. Si Dean pouvait avoir un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres si çà devait être leur fin, alors il continuerait.


_**Une simple nommera provoquent le L'erreur Obscurité.**_

* * *

_**Résumé:**_

_**Avertissement**__: Les Winchester ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement pour Moi et « heureusement » pour Eux._

_**Durée:**_ _Saison 4 / 5. (Peu Importe Tant Cass est dans la série.)_

_**Attention: **__Wincest. Homophobes, rageur ,Pitié cliquez sur la croix haut de page, et ne revenez jamais._

Sa faisait maintenant une heure que Sam s'était réveillé dans le noir complet avec son frère et en plus de sa dans une espèce de grande boite en bois. Il avait d'abord essayé de faire sortir son frère des bras de morphée mais celle-ci ne le lâchait pas. Le cadet avait alors vérifié qu'il respirait toujours. Dean était belle et bien vivant mais totalement dans les vapes. Sam c'était alors démené pour sortir de leur prison en vain, quelque chose bloquait, ils étaient coincé. Il n'avait n'y armes, n'y portables. Pourquoi un Démon de deuxième rand les auraient-ils enfermés là-dedans ? Sam s'évertuait à comprendre et à trouver une solution, bien que l'état de Dean le préoccupe énormément. Et le manque d'espace n'aidait en rien. Et puis l'ainé repris ses esprits. Toussa à plusieurs reprise avant de lâcher un:

« _ Putain de fils de pute! »

Ce n'était certainement pas adressé à Sam mais au monstre qui avait eu raison d'eux. Dean essaya de se relever mais impossible, et l'étroitesse de l'endroit le rendait tendu. Depuis quand les démons prenaient possession d'enfant au minois innocent et apeuré ? C'est Bobby qui leurs avaient demander de venir vérifier une petite ville de Detroit, il semblait y avoir beaucoup de possession qui abusait de pauvre mortel pour rependre le sang. Bref en bon Winchester ils avaient décidés de venir y faire un tour histoire de régler l'affaire, et les voilà enfermés dans un espèce de cercueil.

Dean essaya, comme son frère un peu plus tôt, de casser leur nouvel habitat, mais n'eut guère plus de résultat que son cadet.

« _ Aïe! Dean arrête de te remuer dans tous les sens ou je te fais retourner d'où tu viens !

_ C'est pas le moment Sammy, comment on sort ? T'as entendu quelque chose dernièrement ?

_ Si je savais comment sortir tu crois vraiment que je serais encore là serré contre mon inconfortable et antipathique grand frère ?

_ Je suis très confortable tu demanderas au jolie nana que je ramène dans mon pieux, et vu le nombre je dois pas être si antipathique que tu le dis. Maintenant si tu veux bien, dit moi comment on à atterrit là, j'me souviens plus. »

Sam lui s'en souvenait très bien, ils avait été interroger cette femme qui avait dit avoir sentis une odeur de souffre chez sa voisine, ils avaient attendu la nuit tombe, puis ils avaient crochetée la serrure et c'étaient invité à rentrer. Deux gamins c'étaient jetés sur eux, les suppliants de les aider parce que leur mère était bizarre et leur père mort. Une fois en haut des escaliers, un des mômes avait poussé Dean, et un autre c'était rué sur Sam pour l'étrangler.

« _ On ses fait avoir par les enfants, ils étaient possédés.

_ Sans blague, et qu'est s'que tu propose maintenant Einstein ?

_ Pas grand chose, mise à part attendre qu'ils nous sortent de là et qu'on leurs face la peau!

_ Sans armes ? »

Le plus jeune préféra ne rien répondre. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme çà après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, non ce n'était pas possible. Mais en était-il certain ou essayait il simplement de s'en convaincre.

« _ J'en peux plus, j'ai mal partout et je crois bien que j'ai le pif cassé!

_ Tu veux que je te le remette en place ?

_ Dans le noir, bien surs Sammy, tu risquerais de me le péter encore plus. »

Sam essaya de se mettre sur le ventre, son dos commençait à lui faire affreusement mal. Mais son corps rencontra celui de son frère.

« _ Non mais qu'est s'que tu fou ? T'essaies de me monter dessus ou quoi ?

_ Je veux juste me mettre sur le ventre, mon dos me lance, tu peux essayer de te mettre sur le côté, s'il te plait. »

Au ton du brun il comprit que son frère commençais à saturer et qu'il avait vraiment mal, alors il obéit et se mit sur le flan, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son partenaire.

« _ Putain me fou pas de coup de boule, sinon je risque de perdre mon nez.

_ Très drôle, putain mais j'y arriverais jamais!

_ Oui bah dépêche toi, je vais pas rester comme çà dix ans non plus hein ! »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sam avait réussit à se mettre comme il le souhaitait, c'était maintenant au tour de Dean de se plaindre que son postérieur lui faisait mal.

« _ Ils foutent quoi c'est putain de Démon, ils attendent qu'on se mettent vraiment en colère ou bien! »

L'énervement de Dean était compréhensible, le silence de Sam un peu moins.

« _ Je pense qu'ils vont nous laisser ici, c'est plus simple que de nous tuer, imagine, on peut survivre , quoi, allez trois, peut être quatre jour pour moi sans manger et boire!

_ Tu te fou de moi! Pourquoi toi quatre d'abord ? Je peux tenir quatre voir cinq jours sans me nourrir ! »

Le rire du cadet ne plus pas au plus vieux, qui voulu lui donner une claque sur la tête, il visa le menton.

« _ Putain, Dean arrête ! J'en peu plus là … J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va mourir comme çà.

_ On va pas mourir ici, crois moi. »

Sa faisait quoi, plus de deux, trois heures qu'ils étaient enfermé et rien, pas un bruit. Sam avait mal partout et n'avait même plus le courage de se plaindre. Quand à Dean il s'en voulait de faire souffrir Sam en essayant de se mettre à l'aise. Dès qu'il bougeait, il lui faisait encore plus mal. Celui ci ne disait pourtant rien, mais sa respiration était courte, il manquait d'air. Dean, en tant que grand frère attrapa le visage sale entre ses mains, et mu d'une drôle d'envie, il voulu embrasser le front de son frère, mais tomba sur … ses lèvres. Ce fut Une simple caresse, à peine appuyée et pourtant.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, que venait- il de se passer? Il avait rêver ou... son frère venait de l'embrasser! Le silence ce fit gênant, Dean se sentait complètement idiot, quand à Sam et bien... Il était renversé, non pas que son frère l'ai embrassé, il avait bien comprit qu'avec l'obscurité, L'ainé avait du se tromper. Ce qui le rendait aussi confus, c'est la sensation que çà lui avait procuré. Et il bénit l'obscurité de ne pas révéler l'émotion qui se lisait sur son visage.

« _ J'me suis …

_ Je sais, c'est bon, dit rien. » Le coupa Sam, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Dean aurait juré que son frère pleurait, mais pourquoi ? Il reposa sa tête sur la surface dur malgré la douleur que ressentait sa nuque. Sam lui essayait de contrôler toute les pensés qui rentrait dans sa tête, cherchant un moyen de sortir d'ici et en vitesse. Mais les minutes passèrent, et les deux frères ne pensait qu'à une seule et même chose, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé malencontreusement.

Mais les pensées du jeune brun ure raison de lui.

« _ Dean … ?

_ Heum ?

_ Recommence … ! »

Le fameux Dean, ouvrit grand les yeux, son cœur s'emballa, son petit frère venait de lui demander de l'embrasser. Était ce une bonne chose ? Et puis stoppant ses réflexions, de peur que son frère ne change d'avis, il rapprocha lentement, son visage de celui de Sam, et posa sa bouche sur son homologue. Ce geste fit frémir les deux êtres enfermé dans ce cercueil. Le plaisir que leurs procurait un baiser était immense, ils n'avait jamais connu cela au paravent.

Une langue vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure, à la mordiller même, et il se surprit à aimer, et même à entrouvrir la bouche. Le muscle humide passa la barrière et partit chercher sa jumelle. Sam ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant submerger par les sensations du baiser. Ils avaient chaud, et étaient surement attaqué par la fièvre de ce qui allait suivre.

Ardemment, il vint à la rencontre de la langue de Dean. Ses mains agrippèrent à ses épaules qu'il trouva tout de suite. Il essaya d'attirer le corps qui frôlait le sien. Ils auraient réussis à faire exploser un thermomètre, s'il y en avait en non loin d'eux. Leurs cœur battant en rythme, aurait servi d'inspiration à Mozart, s'il était encore vivant. Le baiser devint plus sérieux, plus enhardi, presque violent. Ça avait un goût d'amour et de folie.

Dean donna inconsciemment un coup de bassin. Lentement, son sexe se réveillait et demandait libération. Et pour Sam, il se passait la même chose. Celui du dessus se releva un peu, rompant le contact entre son ventre et les mains de chasseur de Dean. Il gesticula, sa main se frayant un chemin entre leurs corps, pour se poser sur l'aine dénudée de son frère.

Puis, doucement, ses doigts dévièrent et caressèrent l'entrejambe du blond. Ce dernier ouvrit complètement la bouche, à la recherche d'air. Sam en profita pour prendre le contrôle sur le baiser, le dominant. Dean abandonna la partie, avouant sa défaite, et se laissant faire avec délice.

La main sur son sexe faisait des allées et venues, le pressant de temps en temps. Il plongeait avec volupté dans un abysse aux milles plaisirs. Son bassin se mouvait en rythme avec cette main taquine, dans le but d'atteindre la jouissance. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler de peur de gâcher ce moment. Mais leurs respirations était largement parlante.

A ce moment, Sam relâcha le sexe de Dean, ce qui lui valut un grognement, mais se mit à bouger contre lui, frottant son excitation contre la sienne. Il haleta, sa bouche effleurant celle de son frère.

Son ventre se contractait, il avait mal. Mais le désir dans son bas-ventre était plus fort. Et puis ça avait un côté extatique, ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir.  
Il donna un plus grand coup, poussant Dean, sa tête heurtant le bois dans un bruit sourd. Mais aucun des deux ne se plaignit. Ils continuaient à se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

De faibles gémissements commencèrent à emplir le cercueil, une forte chaleur se répandant autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, cherchant quelque chose chez l'autre. C'était comme un désir impérieux, urgent. Seule cette envie comptait, tout le reste n'existait plus.

Les mains de Dean descendirent dans son dos, attrapèrent les fesses et les malaxèrent, tandis que celles de Sam s'occupaient à dégrafer leurs pantalons. Il tira sur le sien, le baissant à peine, puis s'occupa plus franchement de l'autre.

Dean remuait dans tous les sens, ses bras et jambes cognant sans arrêt contre le bois. Il aidait Sam du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant de faire descendre son pantalon au maximum. Quand celui-ci arriva aux chevilles, les deux garçons avaient le souffle court et les cheveux tout emmêlés.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un peu leur souffle, et se jetèrent à nouveau sur l'autre. Les bouches se cherchaient, les mains se baladaient et griffaient sous les vêtements. Un désir fou grimpait en eux, leurs sexes gonflant dans leurs boxers.

L'ainé arracha presque ces derniers, libérant leurs érections. Lorsqu'il se recolla complètement à Dean, leurs désirs se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent fortement. L'adrénaline avait pris le dessus, les hormones en ébullition. Leurs mouvements étaient bestiaux, brutaux.

Besoin d'oublier où ils se trouvaient. Situation de folie, situation désespérée, ils s'avouaient leurs amour dans le sexe ... .Un peu comme un geste accablant ... et en même temps, pas du tout. Il y avait un espoir de sauvetage in extremis. Déraison d'hommes, déraison d'âme perdues, affolées.  
Folie destructrice ... tout ça allait les mener où ?

Sam présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de Dean, qui se mit à les sucer avidement. Tout se faisait dans l'urgence. Parce que plus ils allaient vite, et moins ils pensaient à leur situation. L'air commençait déjà à leur manquer, et les corps se faisaient endoloris. Par les bleus, par les blessures, mais aussi par le manque de place. L'exiguïté du lieu n'était pas du tout confortable. C'était terriblement étroit.

Un premier doigt entra en Dean. Il grimaça sous l'intrusion un peu brusque et pas confortable. Et puis il remarqua aussi que tout était inversé, c'était lui le grand frère et pourtant, c'était lui qui haletait sous le plaisir que lui donnai son frère. Qui aurait cru ?

Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et, ils se mirent à bouger lentement.

Dean attrapa le visage de son frère et l'embrassa passionnément. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à sa présence, Dean bougeait son bassin, cherchant toujours plus.

Brusquement, Sam se décolla de lui. Plus de bouche, plus de doigts. Il le vit attraper ses jambes et les soulever comme il pouvait. D'un mouvement habile, il se glissa entre elles. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever son pantalon, il fallait trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer.

Coincé entre les jambes de Dean, son pantalon l'empêchant de reculer, celui-ci bloqué au niveau de ses mollets, Sam se présenta à l'entrée de Dean. Il se mit à entrer en lui. Les sensations étaient extraordinaires. Chaudement enserré, agréablement compressé, il gémit contre les lèvres du brun, et se retint de bouger en imagiant les traits crispés de son frère.

En effet, ce dernier se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. C'était sa première fois et la position n'était pas des plus agréables. Il grogna et se mordit les joues pour retenir son cri. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, se crispant même. Si fort, que sa tête tourna. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante et forte.

Quelques gouttes glissaient sur la peau bronzée de Sam.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les cheveux trempés de Sam, tirant dessus sans le vouloir. Son corps tremblait de toute part, et il semblait perdre le contrôle. Le plaisir était si fort.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues tachées et il immobilisa le visage du blond. Brutalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste comme ça, sans aller plus loin. Alors qu'il ne cherchait pas à approfondir le baiser, les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent et il happa les siennes. Sam gémit et donna un léger coup de rein.

Mouvement faible, mais qui le fit frissonner. Dean gémit et il chercha encore plus de contacts.

Son frère faisait des va-et-vient en lui, accélérant la cadence au fur à mesure de ses entrées. Ses lèvres toujours posées sur les siennes, il se focalisait dessus. Son corps était trempé de sueur.  
C'est alors qu'une vague de désir le traversa et il se cambra autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'étroitesse du cercueil. Son souffle se coupa, l'empêchant de pousser le cri de plaisir. Il ressentait enfin quelque chose de positif, et haletant, demanda :

**« Encore. Encore. Encore. » **

Sammy s'exécuta, y allant encore plus vite et plus fort ... plus profond. Le bruns cherchait ce point qui avait fait voir des étoiles à son frère.  
Et tant pis s'il avait le même sang.  
Et tant pis si les démons leurs ouvraient.  
Et tant pis s'ils les voyaient comme çà.  
Si Dean pouvait avoir un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres si çà devait être leur fin, alors il continuerait.

Il accéléra encore et Dean gémit, ne se retenant pas. Il criait son plaisir, donnant lui-même des coups de bassin. Les mains posées sur les fesses de Sam, il cherchait à s'empaler d'avantage sur lui. Son corps souffrait le martyre, l'espace étriqué n'étant pas idéal, mais il s'en moquait.

Il posa une main sur le sexe brûlant de son frère et le masturba énergiquement jusqu'à la jouissance.

Quand Dean se déversa dans sa main, tout en poussant un gémissement rauque et très érotique, les muscles des fesses du chasseur se resserrèrent, et quelques rapides coups de butoir l'emmenèrent au septième ciel. Épuisé, Sam se laissa retomber sur le torse trempé de son grand frère.

Celui ci embrassa cette fois ci volontairement les lèvres salé de son petit frère. Et puis Sam tendit les oreilles, et entendit sa sonnerie de portable. Puis une voix familière... Celle de Cass !

« _ Leurs portable son là, mais ou son ses monstres apocalyptiques ? Ne me dit pas que c'était les deux gamins.

_ Sa m'étonnerais, mais en tout cas, ils n'y à plus personne ici. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, se dépêchant comme ils pouvaient de se rhabiller. Bobby et Cass entendirent le raffut et retrouvèrent, un Sam & un Dean recouvert de sueur, serrer l'un contre l'autre torse nu.

Une fois sortie, et s'étant défendu, trouvant de multiple excuses pour que l'ange et le vieux chasseurs ne se posent pas trop de questions. Dean attrapa légèrement là main de Sam, et lui dit perversement à l'oreille.

« _ Attend ce soir tu vas voir, tu vas prendre chère. »

Après cet échange, Sam sourit. En tant que frère ils avaient eu énormément de difficulté à s'entendre, peut être qu'en couple, cela s'arrangerait. Qui sait …

FIN


End file.
